Raise the Devil, Seek the Light
by DamnBlackHeart
Summary: She was a normal girl, with two best friends living in a world where nothing abnormal happen. But when the yellow lights started to appear in the darkness, it put her world in chaos. The only way to survive was her will to keep going. She need to find her friends and figure out how what was happening. Dante x OC


**Author's Note**: This story is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Devil May Cry. It's going to rely heavily on Devil May Cry though, with familiar characters and elements of Kingdom Hearts appearing. My focus on this story is to make it realistic, mature and hopefully, scary.

I don't expect this story to be "popular", since crossovers aren't well liked. But I'm hoping to change that and show people that crossovers can be awesome if they're developed well. Also, this story was originally an reader-insert but they aren't allow on this site, so I had to change that. But to keep the essence of a reader-insert I've wrote this in a way where readers can still insert themselves into the story. That is why I haven't put a name on the OC, nor mention details about her appearance.

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is copyright to Capcom Production Studio. Kingdom Hearts is copyright to Square Enix and Disney. The song in the beginning is not mine it belongs to well, the source (if links were allow it would be here) didn't say. Most of the songs I've heard have frequent references to the rebirth of light. I found that particular chant quite fitting for the story and that is why I used it.

* * *

"_Darkness is the place of birth,  
Darkness is the womb,  
Darkness is the place of death,  
Darkness is the tomb,  
Death belongs to life,  
Half of day is night...'_'

In a dark room, a haunting melody rang through the air. It was beautiful and yet unsettling at the same time. At the end of the whispering voice, the piano stopped. The pianist hands were the only visible things in the room. They slid off the keys, slipping back into the dark.

"Where am I?" a quiet voice, breathe. "...what, what am I doing here?"

Whoever spoke, their slow breathing was the only sound in the room. It was quiet for a few seconds and then there was shuffling. A lamp turned on, flooding the room with a weak light. The female blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She moved her hand away from the lamp, grasping her head. She appeared to be dazed and confused.

She looked around, wondering how she manage to get there. She was sitting on a bench in front of a piano, in what appeared to be a living room. It was late at night and she nearly forgotten that she wasn't at home. Her friend, Nirdesa invited her and Lacrima to stay the night over. She was the only one awake, everyone else in the house was sound asleep.

"Last thing I remember was going to bed. How did I get here? Wait, wasn't there a song playing? But how...that couldn't have been me. I don't know how to use a piano. I've never even heard of that song before..."

The girl shook her head, rationalizing that maybe it was a combination of dreaming and sleep walking. She got up, turned off the lamp and made her way upstairs.

She reached Nirdesa's room, noting that both of her friends were still asleep, and haven't been disturbed by the ruckus she made. She walked over to her sleeping bag and when she was about to slip inside, she heard something.

She paused, looking towards the window. The sound came from outside and she felt an uneasy feeling creeping inside her. These past couple of days she had been feeling odd, especially when the sun went down. She would always push the feeling down and it would settle but when the sun started to set, it grew. There was something wrong with the night.

And like always, she sighed, reassuring herself that she was only being paranoid. It was normal to not feel completely comfortable in a new environment. To prove it, she slowly crawled towards the window and moved the curtains to the side. The street looked normal, and nothing was out of place. Nirdesa's neighborhood was one of those quiet ones where not that many cars came by, not even people. The only thing that looked off about it was that it seemed to be darker than usual. The streetlights were barely making a dent in the dark, and the sky seem to be facing the same issue. Instead of the usual blueish black sky it was pitch black.

"Maybe it's just a cloudy night," she mumbled, glancing back to her sleeping friends and then outside. '_What the hell is that? That wasn't there before. Nope, nope, I must be tired enough to be seeing things. I'm going back to bed,_' she thought, nearly slamming her face against the window.

At the end of the street, in the darkest areas, little yellow orbs were floating around. At first they appeared to be fireflies but it was obvious that they weren't. They were paired together, looking more like eyes. Eyes, that seem to hungry for something.

The girl backed away from the window and slip back into her sleeping bag. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She was still thinking about the yellow things outside and the strange experience she had down stairs.

'_I'm so tired. I shouldn't have stayed up late yesterday and now I'm paying the price for it. And that song, though, something about it worries me. It sounds like a warning and it's about the dark. Everything begins in darkness. When we are born, it is dark in the womb. When we die there is darkness. Before the light came into existent it was dark, I think? Ugh, I'm getting a headache,_' the girl thought, rubbing her head.

She turned over, her back facing the window. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. When she finally fell into a deep sleep, she subconsciously whispered.

_''Out of the uncharted, mysterious dark we came,  
And in a little time we all shall return again.  
Into the vast, unanswering darkness.  
We'll be home at last.''_


End file.
